There's something in the Water
by dr100
Summary: Martin Slade is managing the construction of an underground facility in the North Atlantic, when something other than the average maintenance takes place, and what is it in the water that Martin fears?  Why has a sudden accident traumatised him?
1. Chapter One: The one that got away

**Series 2: The Adventures of the Eleventh Doctor**

**No.5**

**Doctor Who: There's something in the Water**

**Starring Matt Smith as the Eleventh Doctor, in the hit BBC Television Series, Doctor Who**

**Chapter One: The one that got away**

**By Nathan Mullins**

* * *

><p>A pool of water had formed at Martin's feet. He stepped back, to avoid that of the next droplet from touching him. It splashed on impact, as it hit the solid ice beneath his feet. He stared down at the small pool this one droplet had created. There was something wrong there. He frowned, and stared at the pool so he saw his reflection in it.<p>

"Are you alright?" Ian asked him, having snuck up on him.

Martin fell forward, then grappled with the ice slab beside him. Ian had another on his back.

"Yeah," said Martin, getting up on to his feet. "Lucky we've these on site," he continued, glancing back down at the one in which had just saved his life. The ice slabs were large and heavy, and used as a stabilising mechanism, to prevent accidents.

"Yes, well," said Ian, striding past him, despite the weighty object causing him some pain as he trod the icy surface. "You want to watch yourself, this place is still relatively new. We wouldn't want you to slip and damage something, otherwise the cost of repair will be made via your wallet!"

Ian made a quick exit, and left Martin to consider his actions. He didn't like working on an ice structure, in the middle of bleeding nowhere. Turning back to the pool of water behind him, he crouched down to observe the tiniest of ripples as something rumbled below. Thoughts of men, women, and children cheering entered his mind. They were all downstairs, drinking, and falling over themselves. He didn't know why. The occasion was far from one of happiness and joy, but disaster and sinister happenings yet unfolding in their entirety.

In the ice structure itself, there were halls full of people, but none were alive, in the true sense of the word. They all stood huddled together, supposedly in conversation, but they neither moved, nor talked, and still upstairs, beyond that of the roof of the structure, the pool of water at Martin's feet still displayed some violent actions. At one stage, he too had to stagger back as the water crashed and sprayed upwards. The ice above Martin swung down, and a heap of water collapsed, forcing Martin back into the cave to the lift shaft at the far end of the tunnel.

**"IAN!"** he yelled, but there was no answer.

The water was rushing towards him, when the lift pinged and the doors slid back, allowing him entry. They shut before the water reached what he thought was his final destination, and inside, he breathed a long, deep, meaningful sigh of relief.

* * *

><p>Martin was breathing heavily when he crashed in to the snow he fell into having fallen from the lift as its doors slid open. When able to look beyond that of his own predicament, he saw only a haze, but definitely signs of life far in the distance. He was asthmatic but had no medication on him, and his brother Ian - thought to be dead.<p>

In considering the dead, and there were many who were, the people in their shelter shutting the poorest of people out had shut the danger in with them, and had now paid the price. The rich and famous had fallen to the likes of something so indescribable, because it was so obvious, but unknown to them.

"The water…" thought Martin aloud. He was convinced the water had something wrong with it. He just wasn't sure what.

As he lie in the snow, gaining energy having just escaped that of his untimely death, he suddenly felt incredibly cold.

His whole body.

He shivered.

He hadn't shivered in well over a month.

The cold was catching up with him.

* * *

><p>"Doctor, there's something not quite right!"<p>

Amy was on tenterhooks.

"Okay Amy, hold that switch well down, and concentrate!"

"What is concentrating going to do?" she asked him, completely puzzled.

"Oh, **POND!**" he roared. He did her job for her. "It helps ease the situation."

"Yeah, sure," said Rory, disbelieving.

"Now what are you moaning about. I just saved your life!" he informed Rory.

Rory understood that, but the fact was many times before, he had died, and come back. If he died again, would he come back?

The Doctor didn't know.

"Hold on tight!" was his only answer, when suddenly the TARDIS arrived at its destination.

The blue box wheezed and shuddered into existence when it faded into the white sky past it's shimmering windows. Below it's blue, wooden mat, there settled snow.

"Oh, Doctor, we've returned, it would seem, to the North Atlantic!" stated Rory, on stepping out on to another of the Doctor's so called brave new worlds.

"I can't be right all of the time," the Doctor groaned in response.

Amy stood ahead of them, having spot a man crawling away from them, and legged it after him.

Rushing up behind the man, she called out - "Hey, you, Mr, are you alright?"

Martin turned his head to find a beautiful young woman staring down at him.

"Uh, no, ma'am, but I'm guessing you're lost, or…?"

"Lost?" asked Amy. "Who do you think I'm with?"

"The lords and ladies," answered Martin, pointing back towards the lift that appeared on its own a short distance from them.

"No," said Amy. "A Time Lord yes, but nobody insane as in rich and all that…"

Martin shrugged and found himself still in need of a breather.

"Are you alright, I noticed you were crawling, as if…" and then Amy paused, and saw he was injured.

"I just need an inhaler, I have asthma!" he groaned.

"Hold on!" she answered, calling for the Doctor.

Martin thought his luck had changed.

When the Doctor reached Martin, he quickly examined him. Martin's leg had a sizeable wound in which blood was seeping from at a terrible rate.

"Where did you get this gash from Mr…?"

_"Martin Slade."_

"Where did you get this wound from _Mr Martin Slade?_"

Martin tried to recall events as they unravelled in his mind.

"I can't remember," was his unpredictable response.

The Doctor got up, and turned to Rory.

"What do you make of it?" he asked his companion.

"Never seen a thing like it," Rory answered. "And you?"

"No," he said, in thought. "But if we've returned to the North Atlantic, then I want to know why and what for. Martin," he said, his voice rising coinciding with his excitement. "Can you show us to the 'forbidden City', the ice structure at the heart of this place?"

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued…<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: Shadowed

**Series 2: The Adventures of the Eleventh Doctor**

**No.5**

**Doctor Who: There's something in the Water**

**Starring Matt Smith as the Eleventh Doctor, in the hit BBC Television Series, Doctor Who**

**Chapter Two: Shadowed**

**By Nathan Mullins**

* * *

><p>Martin led the Doctor and friends to the lift shaft. They piled on inside, and it took them deep below.<p>

"Haven't been here in a while," said Rory.

"Oh, you aren't scared are you?" asked Amy.

Rory tried to hide his fear of the ice that sloped up and down as the lift pressed on, until… like the TARDIS, there was a ping, and the lift paused.

"We've arrived," said Martin, as the doors slid back, and he staggered out. "Lucky we didn't head up, we'd be dead right about now," he said.

"Why's that?" asked the Doctor.

"I was up on the roof, when the water crashed about me, and I had to fight to stay alive…"

"Fight what Martin?" the Doctor persisted.

"The Water," he answered. The ice, it turns to water. Fact. But it came crashing down. My friend, he's…"

Martin turned and saw him, his friend.

"I was going to say dead then, but…" and then the Doctor saw him to.

"But he's just wandered down the unnoticeable stairs at a cut off point?" pondered Amy.

"Correct," said the Doctor, confused. "How can that be so, why did you assume he was dead?"

Martin was in awe of his pal, Ian.

"Quickly Martin, tell me, tell me why?"

Martin was smacked by Amy who got him talking.

"Oh, yes, sorry," he squealed, - "I ran for the lift, turned, and saw his body wavering in the water. He'd drowned."

"So if he drowned, what's he doing here, seemingly alive, but…" and the Doctor swallowed hard. "Not well," he concluded.

Ian was covered in a thick watery substance, and he too, like the ice, appeared to be melting. His eyes were blue, like the water itself, and so was his skin. He observed his friend, and then his companions. He wanted to kill them.

"Right," said Martin. "What do we do?"

The Doctor didn't know. But then something else caught his eye. The rest of the people in the halls, the rooms, the galleries, and the kitchens, all appeared lifeless. Not a single twitch in their aching legs, not a tumble by a drunk, and not a shriek of sheer terror from the kids. Above every man, woman, and child, appeared a shred of ice in which dripped and toppled on them, keeping them in suspended animation.

"It's the water, then," said the Doctor.

"Yes, we got that bit Doctor, so now what do we do?" shrieked Amy, as what was once Ian took steps towards them.

"Ah, yes, if then we acknowledge this is a water based life form, we fight it using the one thing water conflicts with."

"And what's that?" stammered Martin, as the creature appeared closer than ever before.

The Doctor spoke in hurried terms.

"If you're afraid of water, you avoid it the best you can. If you're faced with a dive and you cannot go through with it, you turn back, but what if your exit is blocked and you have no way out?"

"Go on!" ordered Rory.

"You don't dive at all," explained the Doctor, just as the creature reached forward, and touched their skin, and with no action taken to prevent their downfall.

_"Chances are, someone will take action, and in a future, which by my estimate is in fact a very long way off, will find us and save humanity from this monster."_

The Doctor knew full well what he was doing, for the rest of the humans in the ice structure confirmed his predictions.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued…<strong>


	3. Chapter 3: Being Absorbed

**Series 2: The Adventures of the Eleventh Doctor**

**No.5**

**Doctor Who: There's something in the Water**

**Starring Matt Smith as the Eleventh Doctor, in the hit BBC Television Series, Doctor Who**

**Chapter Three: Being Absorbed**

**By Nathan Mullins**

* * *

><p>It was odd, that of the scenario the Doctor and his companions had become entangled in. He, Amy, Rory, and Martin had been investigating the underground facility, fully aware of the dangers, and still they wandered among the bodies of those who had become the victims of something all too obvious, far too telling, and something thought harmless.<p>

But, stranger still, having become victims of the water based life form, having supposedly killed them, they were, all still very much alive. In comparison to all those surrounding them, they were indeed very lucky. For some unknown reason, they had been spared, but it was not as though they could simply choose to leave whenever they wished. All were rigid to the spot, but able to communicate.

"Amy? Rory?" whispered the Doctor.

The two Ponds quickly responded, and started out, as thought dead, by asking questions.

"How is it that we're alive?" asked Rory, unable to turn his head, and present his question to the Doctor face to face.

The Doctor still felt the tap of water hit him softly on his head.

"I'm guessing," he said, after a short pause., - "It has something to do with the presence you felt the last time we were here, Rory," said the Doctor, in response to his friend's good question.

"What? How so?" his pal persisted.

The Doctor was in no mood, but explained nonetheless.

"We're alien to the water which too is alien, and we will have been scanned, surely. Out of all the humans to have attended, one or two aliens will have gone unnoticed, under the radar, so to speak…"

Rory gave Amy a dissatisfied look, and she too gave him a scowl, to shut him up, before he even got a chance to express what was going through his mind.

"Yes," continued the Doctor, as he stood with one hand stuck in his trouser pocket, and the other held in the air. "We probably ensure this creature gets what it wants."

"But, like how?" squirmed Amy.

"We can relate," replied the Doctor. "Two aliens are better than one alien alone, on a world like no other, such is the planet Earth."

Not 100% satisfied with their associates answer, Amy and Rory backed down for a little while, taking the ice structure in. For over a long while now, the trio had visited and not so much studied the walls, the corridors, their boundaries, and those surrounding them, now, like them, either in suspended animation, or worse - dead.

"Just close your eyes," the Doctor told them.

"What good will that do?" screeched Amy.

"Oh pipe down Pond, and for once just do as I say."

Amy wasn't sure, but the Doctor was, and she tried turning to Rory but that was pointless. But Rory was on the side of the Doctor, and so it was only Amy who was left to shut out the cold. Surprisingly, neither of them felt it, and that made the experience all the more bearable.

* * *

><p>River Song was snogging an airman in the old cabinet war rooms below London, when something beeped on her wrist. While kissing, she rolled up her sleeve with a free hand, and revealed a device in which had not been activated. Then, she guessed it had been her lover's vortex manipulator, and she asked him, in a whisper, if it was so.<p>

"Why, absolutely," was Jack Harkness's answer.

River kissed him again, and then together they scuttled off into the darkness. Turning a corner, to where the soldiers on patrol would not locate them, Jack zapped a door with his square-ness gun, and then zapped it back into place in the woodwork.

"Who sent it, I mean the message?" wondered River.

"It was no message, sweetie, but an SOS, and you can guess who!" replied Jack, with a grin and a wink.

"The Doctor?" exclaimed River. "Where is he? Is he in trouble?"

"Hang on," said Jack, readjusting the device. "It says he's on Earth, deep underground…"

"Hey, a comparison," cheered River. "Go on, does it say where?"

"Yes," said Jack. "In the North Atlantic. What on Earth is he doing there?"

"And did he send it himself, I mean the SOS?"

"No," said Jack, twitching at the scale of the readings. "This device can pick up anything to do with the Doctor. He fiddled about with it a long way back, when we were up against the Master, but now, I get these readings from him whenever he's in danger…"

"Does it not indicate what sort of danger he is in?" River persisted.

"Yes, just about," said Jack, slamming the device down hard on the desk he was seated at, in a hope to get a better signal. "He's being absorbed, by something in the chamber he is in at present."

"So what does that mean for us? How can we possibly go about saving him?"

Jack had an idea.

"We dig them up."

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued…<strong>


	4. Chapter 4: The Kiss of life

**Series 2: The Adventures of the Eleventh Doctor**

**No.5**

**Doctor Who: There's something in the Water**

**Starring Matt Smith as the Eleventh Doctor, in the hit BBC Television Series, Doctor Who**

**Chapter Four: The Kiss of life**

**By Nathan Mullins**

* * *

><p><em>"So what does that mean for us? How can we possibly go about saving the Doctor and his friends?" shrieked River.<em>

_Jack had an idea._

_"We dig them up."_

Zapped to the North Atlantic, Jack and River were welcomed by work men in their droves, all hard at work.

"There you go," said Jack. "It wasn't just me who received the Doctor's message. I'm shocked and hurt!"

River ignored him, up until he began rambling.

"But I thought, no wait, who else will have been monitoring the Doctor?" she pondered.

A short chap wandered up to her from behind a cab that had parked to the left of them. He shook River's hands, and then introduced himself as William Langely.

"Don't I know you?" asked Jack, somewhat sheepishly while in the background, the ice was being tugged away from the ground like a giant bed sheet.

"Perhaps," said William, before asking for the pair to step aside will work continued.

The gentleman led Jack and River into a small office a short distance from the construction work.

"Please be seated," he said, offering them both a chair.

"What's going on here?"

River was watching through the office's window, the sheet of ice now hung in the air via a crane, and being elevated above ground a set of statues.

"Ah, well, the nature of our work is top secret," said William.

Jack was about to cut in, when William cut him off by stating quite clearly - "You're intelligence no doubt, and you Sir, in your uniform," and he was giving Jack that look.

"Tell us then," said Jack, smoothly.

"My sponsors, Her Royal Highness and Mr Cameron received intelligence that the Doctor, a man of great intelligence had been seen to enter my legendary box of delights, but did not return. Also, the cooling systems had gone to pot. The ice had slowly started melting."

"And you're men are digging up the remains of what's left of the Doctor?" interrupted River.

"Well," said William. "If you like, and of course, as the government want this man's body…"

William trailed off, and Jack said in response - "Just when I was beginning to like you…"

"You stupid glory seeker!" shouted River Song. "You Earthlings never change, nor listen. You knew there was something wrong, yet you went in all guns blazing! This ice, it's not normal, and you knew it, so why did you let your men touch it?"

"Sorry, what?" replied William, not quite sure what the woman meant. "Are you insane?"

"No, I think you're confused," said River. "The ice is alien, and there are bodies being dug up by your people. Aren't you curious as to how all of your precious civilisation came to be dead?

Suddenly, as River turned back, still staring out the window, she saw the work men change, their bodies turning to a sludge like life form, and then turn in their direction.

On a crane's hook, held above ground, on a sheet of ice, there stood the Doctor, motionless, lifeless, alongside his companions, all exactly the same, and these were the so called statues William had spoken of.

Now the creatures were moving towards them, and Jack knew the only man to halt the monsters if at all was the Doctor. He had to be woken up, saved or otherwise, but how? There was no escape, and as the creatures moved in closer and closer, the anticipation grew, and the fear took hold.

Then it hit her, and River turned in Jack's general direction.

"Your vortex manipulator, sweetie! Use it, save the Doctor, and do what you must!"

She kissed him, quickly, before saying goodbye, for what she thought would be the last time. Then Jack activated his wrist watch like device, and he disappeared outside, on the ice, at the side of his greatest friend.

"Doctor!" he bellowed, shaking his friend.

Suddenly, the Doctor blinked, and he was facing his old friend Jack Harkness for Torchwood.

"Captain?"

**"DOCTOR!"** repeated Jack. "What must I do?"

"Ah, well, I should say I've napped long enough to think of something brilliant in order for you to get on with saving us, but it'll be very tricky. First of all," and the Doctor spoke still in his most uncomfortable position ever, arm in the air, the other in his pocket. "Kiss me!"

"What? Are you sure?" Jack questioned him.

"Yes, completely, now do so quickly, I'll explain in a second!"

Jack leant in towards his friend, planting one of his most professional kisses upon his old friend.

Suddenly, the Doctor was able to break free from his position.

"What did I do?" asked Jack.

"You fed me life," said the Doctor. "You can't die Jack, and when you're shot at or otherwise, your body regenerates itself, and the energies are endless, which means there's a little bit of you now in me. Yucky, eh?"

The Doctor was standing tall and mighty now, surveying the monsters below.

"Quickly, do the same for the two Ponds," ordered the Doctor.

As Jack planted the same kiss on both the Doctor's companions, smirks were exchanged, alongside meaningful flirts.

"That was terrific!" exclaimed Jack. "So did you know I'd be around to save you?"

"Yes," said the Doctor. "I am a time traveller after all, and I do know my time periods," he boasted.

Below the Doctor, the two Ponds, and a recovering Martin Slade, there lurked the water monsters, advancing on River's location.

"Stay away from that hut!" yelled Jack.

But the Doctor stepped in ahead of his friend, jumped down from the sheet of ice, landing on a bundle of undisturbed ice, and yelled - "If you continue to carry out what I see as misguided attempts to overthrow a powerful sector of the human race, then you're in big trouble!"

He raised his sonic screwdriver, and it flashed a bright shade of green. Its light drew the creatures away from River and William, and the Doctor stood face to face with the creature, who as before, was ready to eliminate him.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued…<strong>


	5. Chapter 5: Taking Control

**Series 2: The Adventures of the Eleventh Doctor**

**No.5**

**Doctor Who: There's something in the Water**

**Starring Matt Smith as the Eleventh Doctor, in the hit BBC Television Series, Doctor Who**

**Chapter Five: Taking Control**

**By Nathan Mullins**

* * *

><p><em>The Doctor had confronted the water creature, and saved River and William from the danger.<em>

"Tell us your name?" demanded the Doctor.

Jack, Amy, Martin, and Rory joined the Doctor at his side. River and William crept out from beyond the office, and blocked the creatures exit. Together, they all stood huddled surrounding the creature and its minions.

When it chose to spoke, its voice was resonant, bold, and not entirely clear. It was like a gurgle, and it was reserved.

"I am…" it started, slowly and in a whisper. "A product…" its voice slowly crept into that of a roar. "Of the Ice," it stated. "I became true unto the existence of the life form within the ice. I am you!"

The Doctor shook his head disbelievingly.

"No, no, yes," he said, somewhat alarmed. "Humanity crawled into existence from the sea, like life, matter. They're us, well you," he said, turning to his audience.

"How can they be us?" asked Amy.

"They're Earthlings, just like you, only they sprung up from the ice, and this ice originated on Earth. Look at them, they're in human form still, but made up of this water based life form. Why don't you set up elsewhere, eh? This planet is home to the human race, and they're not like you!"

"They are like us," replied the creature, gloomily. "They're human. We are human. We are true humans."

"Okay," reasoned the Doctor. "You're true unto yourselves, yes, that's a fact. But you can never hope to stay here, and settle and populate. You'll become enemies to the human race! Give or take a 100 years, when the idea of aliens has sunk in to their precious minds, you may well be accepted. Humanity isn't ready for you yet!"

The creature spat a token of what it thought the Doctor's words meant.

"You are not human, and yet they tolerate you!" it growled.

"Well, that's because I am half human," explained the Doctor.

Suddenly, the situation turned ugly. The creature snapped, revolved, and reached out to touch River. River Song fell to the ice, and suddenly her whole body shrivelled up, and a sold block of ice wrapped itself up around her.

"NO!" shrieked Jack, darting ahead of the Doctor, when the creature touched him to.

The Doctor stood awkward above the body of Jack as it shrivelled up, and he too became trapped within an ice block.

"Okay," said the Doctor. "You want to stay, and you don't care for my words of wisdom, yet I imagine you don't just want to stay among the human race. You want to…" and he paused, staring into the creatures watery eyes. "Become the human race, but not by staying and creating, more like… taking what is, and changing it forever!"

The Doctor became angered by the creatures response.

"I had hoped you'd be reasonable. I might well have taken you far away, on a distant moon, where you might stay, and grow as a population. But no, you've proved your point. Now it turns ugly!"

The Doctor turned to Amy and Rory, then looked to William and frowned. Then, he and his companions simply turned from the creatures gaze, and walked away.

"And why are we walking away from it?" asked Rory.

"Because what can it do out here?" asked the Doctor. It can't travel via the sea, and arrive in London within a single minuet. It's now in human form, and travel here is sparse."

"So we're gonna leave it here!" exclaimed Amy.

Martin couldn't quite believe what he was hearing.

"No," said the Doctor. "Wrong. We're going to return to save Jack and River. How?"

"Go on…" moaned Rory.

"With fire!"

"FIRE?" pondered Amy.

"Yes, it'll kill these monstrosities, and eliminate them forever. Then we'll contain an explosion deep within the confines of the ice chamber below ground, and keep the fire burning for as long as forever…"

"As long as forever?" wondered Amy.

"Well, yes, now come along…"

The Doctor, Amy, and Rory turned a corner via a round crane situated in the snowy landscape in the midst of the creatures holding the Doctor's friends captive.

Suddenly, there came the roar of engines. From around the bend, appeared a machine like none other, and on its front, was a large flame thrower, its initial purpose as a land craft to heat things up, and expand on their very beings. On its back, were many small devices, that once heated by the machine, would explode.

The Doctor drove the machine towards the creatures, and they quickly backed away. The ditch in which the sheet of ice dug up by the machines, became the creatures own trap, and they fell back into the sizable pit, to fall under their own might.

Suddenly, the workmen left alive and untouched by the monsters threw the devices down upon those affected by the monsters touch, and suddenly, the Doctor set the machine in motion, jumping out of its side doors, watching as it drove itself into the hole, it's flame thrower activated, and seconds later, there followed a mighty explosion.

"Quickly!" yelled the Doctor.

There in the other crane there seated at the driving seat was Amy Pond. Rory watched over her shoulder as she manoeuvred the cranes hook and chain in which the sheet of ice was attached to, and covered up the pit ablaze.

"We did it Doctor," she cried from within the crane.

But the Doctor was terribly unhappy, for the loss of a new life form was of his most deep concern.

"How did it ever come to this," he muttered to himself.

Amy Pond and Rory Pond joined him at his side.

"They wanted us dead. They took River and Jack hostage. They wanted humanity, not for who they were, but as they were, changed."

"Yes, I know," said the Doctor. "That fire should keep burning now, until…"

"Until?" asked his companions.

"Anyhow," said the Doctor, changing the subject. "We did it, and you two were FAB!" he enthused. "But, you know, you Sir, are a menace!"

He was talking to William, the creator of the ice structure itself.

"I don't care how young you are, Sir, but we just fought off those crazy things. That bunker of yours is never to start up ever again. Not unless you want serious casualties!"

Then the Doctor turned to Martin.

"It's time we were off, good Sir, but you've been very kind in assisting us and saving the human race. What will you do with yourself now?"

Martin wasn't sure.

"Return home, and visit my parents I guess, anywhere else but here, and London seems to be the hot spot at the moment. It's the Royal Wedding very soon!"

Amy patted the Doctor on the back, and Rory led the way back to the TARDIS. It had been teleported by Jack to the ice some short distance from the pit, and leaning on the doors of the Doctor's ship was Jack Harkness himself, and River Song.

"Coming with us?" bellowed the Doctor, glad to find them safe and sound.

"Could do? What do you think, honey?" said Jack, turning to River Song.

"Honey?" the Doctor begged an answer.

"Yes, why not," said River, and then all at once, the gang entered the TARDIS, and they were off, on another adventure in time and space.

* * *

><p>Below the ice in the underground facility first titled and forever known as the legendary box of secrets, lurked the true nature of humanity, boiling, and burning, and bubbling, and forever forgotten.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: <strong>Hello there dear readers and thank you for taking the time to read my latest Doctor Who Adventure. The reason for this note is simple, and can be explained in two points. The first being... I haven't submitted an authors note in ages, and I've missed doing so, and the second point being... I just wanted to say there are plenty more stories on the way, as well as updates, and you can expect details over on my profile if you so wish! All the very best!** - **_Dr100._


End file.
